Sweet Revenge
by Elvensong
Summary: Erestor plays a trick on Glorfindel. Written as a birthday present for Tuxedo Elf with all my heart.


We are so far and I did not want another card going to way of the other I sent you. Then I thought of what to do for you and this was the clear and only choice, that which we both share and love.

To my dear friend Tux, have a very Happy Birthday

Sweet Revenge

In Imladris Elrond is Lord, but little is it known in the many other realms of Middle Earth that a black elf who sits behind the scenes really runs the show.

Erestor, or Elrond's little shadow as he was also called, was known for his ability to plan and to plot. Many of Elrond's greatest and best-known strategies came from his trusty and clever advisor. To look at him from afar, one would think that the stoic elf would have no weaknesses. That he was invulnerable to any of the pitfalls that plagued other lesser beings, but no. Just as every statue has a crack somewhere, so does this beautiful dark elf.

A somewhat large and noisy crack named Glorfindel.

Where Erestor was dark and quiet, Glorfindel shone brightly and could not venture anywhere without making his presence known. The minute the warrior walked into a room you knew he was there. His voice carried to all who where there letting them know that things were about to get a little more interesting. Not many would challenge the wise advisor to any type to speaking conflict, but Glorfindel seemed to look forward to such opportunities.

Whenever they sat on a council together Glorfindel would find some topic that would irritate Erestor and begin to press.

"Come now, mighty advisor, surely there's a better solution than that!"

"Really Erestor, is that all you can think of, even a child knows that response."

"You cannot really be suggesting that are you?"

On and on he would go until Erestor would finally begin to lose his temper and eventually storm out of the room to the shock of all. Glorfindel had a unique ability to drive Erestor off as no other.

In the late evenings or very early mornings when Erestor would finally be able to return to his rooms did he sit and contemplate how to best get his revenge on the blond Balrog slayer. He would sit with a cup of light tea and wonder about his advisory. What did Glorfindel like?

Food.

Drink.

Sport.

Women?

Thinking on the last one, he had noticed that Glorfindel did not seem to go after women like his character would suggest. Rather he seemed not to go after anything in that way. Wondering why, he ventured to his calendar to check his and Elrond's schedule for the next day, the advisor always needed something to do even when "relaxing" in his rooms.

Suddenly Erestor's eyes went wide. How could he not have seen that coming? Staring at the date, an idea began to form in his head of a way at getting Glorfindel and doing it with what he knew best, a cunning strategy.

 Hours later Erestor silently moved into position carrying an object under a sheet. He had spent all night working hard on it, consulting great and old books to be sure he had everything just right.

The advisor knew the Glorfindel had stayed out late last night drinking with some of the warriors under his command and would be sleeping late. The warrior was such an open person he never locked the door to his chambers and with a smirk Erestor silently turned the handle and opened the door.

Finally, he entered the bedchambers and found his target sleeping on the bed. Even in reverie Glorfindel was loud and Erestor could easily hear his breathing. If he were mortal, Glorfindel would probably snore quite loudly, but bring an elf even keeps the blond in a somewhat higher level. Barely.

The glazed eyes did not notice the dark form moving about and around his bed ensuring his plan would be successful. Once everything was to his satisfaction, Erestor retreated once more into the pale dawn light that was now creeping over the horizon. Soon his plans would be realized and he would have his revenge on the elf sleeping before him.

Once in the outer rooms, Erestor allowed himself a bit of a chuckle and he heard the sheets shift in the other room. Glorfindel would wake up soon.

Erestor stayed in the vicinity of Glorfindel's rooms for the next bit of time while the house slowly became waking up to start a new day. As the sun became even brighter and chased away the darkness of the night Erestor sighed, wondering if the blond would ever get his lazy body out of bed. Of course, that body really wasn't lazy. In fact, it was quite well formed and Erestor found his mind quickly wondering back to the image of Glorfindel lying there sleeping on the bed. He had worn only loose pants and nothing else. He imaged what the body felt like.

His mind was still wondering on those images when suddenly……..

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" BANG! "WHAT IN VALAR'S NAME?!?" CRASH!

The dark elf in the hallway allowed himself a moment of laughter when he heard Elrond come running down the hallway.

"What has happened?"

Attempted to look innocent, his advisor shrugged, "I have no idea, My Lord, I was simply on my way to the library when I heard the noise from Glorfindel's rooms."

Turning to the door, Elrond opened it and ran inside with Erestor hot on his heels. When they entered the bedchamber, the scene before them was beyond words.

Glorfindel was half on the bed and half on the floor. His feet being on the bed tangled in the sheets and his head being on the floor. In his hands were the only things in reach, a hairbrush and a candlestick. His hair was sticking out in all directions from the fall and every limb was twisted about. His eyes shown great shock and confusion and his breathing was as quick as if he had just outrun a league of orcs.

But that was not what caught Elrond's eye.

It was the large very realistic wooden cutout of a Balrog standing next to his bed.

"Gah!" Glorfindel gasped, "Ai!" He could not seemed to get his muddled brain working from the shock and having just woke up. "Who?"

Elrond simply stared at the Balrog and then at his friend at a complete lose for words.

"I, uh, I don't know, Glorfindel."

The warrior simply nodded and began to try to get himself upright but was still having trouble from the sheets now well twisted around his feet and legs.

The Lord cleared his throat, "Well, since there appears to be no danger in here, I shall take my leave of you to get ready for the day, Glorfindel." The rustling of robes signed Elrond's exit. Yet Erestor remained there.

Grunting, Glorfindel finally was able to somewhat right himself when a hand was extended to him.

"Allow me, great warrior." Erestor said, helping to pull the other from his undignified position on the floor. "By the way Glorfindel."

"Yes?"

"Happy Re-Birthday." Erestor smiled warmly, a first for Glorfindel to see, and departed.

The blond stood alone with his eyes fixed on the doorway where Erestor had just left, then let his eyes wander once more to the figure next to his bed. Suddenly, realization dawned on him and he began to laugh.

"Oh, Erestor, I did not give you enough credit, in more ways then one." After seeing that smile, and the flow of his step when leaving Glorfindel knew he was losing his heart to Elrond's Advisor.

It was written in the tales of Imladris that many years later when Erestor and Glorfindel finally formed a permanent bond, that guests of their rooms would often cast a curious look at the wooden Balrog that graced their chambers.

Fin


End file.
